universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
I Vow to Iberia (Iberia national anthem)
"I Vow to Iberia" is the offical anthem of Iberia. It was adpoted Janurary 4th, 3 days after the union was formed. It was played for the first time by the government in Ainar, second time in Madrid and third in Barcelona. History The song was originally apart of the 1990's pan-Iberian movements that wanted to unite Iberia. It was played during a ralley in Seville. After the pan-Iberian movements died down, so did the song. Eventually, the song was reused by Alfonso and the Lagin in the formation of Iberia. Lyrics :English: :I vow to to Iberia, all earthly things above, :Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love; :The love that asks no question, the love that stands the test, :That lays upon the altar the dearest and the best; :The love that never falters, the love that pays the price, :The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice. :I heard my country calling, away across the sea, :Across the waste of waters she calls and calls to me. :Her sword is girded at her side, her helmet on her head, :And round her feet are lying the dying and the dead. :I hear the noise of battle, the thunder of her guns, :I haste to thee my mother, a son among thy sons. :And there's another country, I've heard of long ago, :Most dear to them that love her, most great to them that know; :We may not count her armies, we may not see her Lagin; :Her fortress is a faithful heart, her pride is suffering; :And soul by soul and silently her shining bounds increase, :And her ways are ways of gentleness, and all her paths are peace. :Spanish: :Hago el voto de Iberia, todas las cosas terrenales anterior, :Entero y completo y perfecto, el servicio de mi amor; El amor que no pide la pregunta, el amor que resiste la prueba, Que pone sobre el altar el más querido y el mejor; El amor que nunca falla, el amor que paga el precio, El amor que hace impávido el sacrificio final. Oí a mi país de llamar, al otro lado del mar, Al otro lado de los residuos de las aguas que ella llama y me llama. Su espada se ciña a su lado, su casco en la cabeza, Y alrededor de sus pies yacen los moribundos y los muertos. Oigo el ruido de la batalla, el estruendo de los cañones, Me apuro por ti mi madre, un hijo, en tus hijos. Y hay otro país, he oído hablar de hace mucho tiempo, Más querido para ellos que ella, más grandes con los que saben amar; No podemos contar con sus ejércitos, no podemos verla Laginá; Su fortaleza es un corazón fiel, su orgullo es sufrimiento; Y el alma por alma y en silencio le sale brillando aumento, Y sus caminos son caminos de dulzura, y todas sus veredas paz. :Portugese: Eu me comprometo a Iberia, acima de todas as coisas terrenas, Todo e todo e perfeito, o serviço do meu amor; O amor que pede há dúvida, o amor que resiste ao teste, Isso coloca sobre o altar o mais querido eo melhor; O amor que nunca vacila, o amor que paga o preço, O amor que torna destemido o sacrifício final. Eu ouvi meu país chamando, longe do outro lado do mar, Em todo o desperdício de águas ela chama e me chama. Sua espada está cingido ao seu lado, seu capacete na cabeça, E em volta de seus pés estão mentindo a morte e os mortos. Eu ouço o barulho da batalha, o trovão de suas armas, Eu te apressa a minha mãe, um filho entre os teus filhos. E há um outro país, eu já ouvi falar há muito tempo, Mais caro para eles que a ama, mais grande aos que conhecem; Nós não podemos contar seus exércitos, não podemos vê-la Lãgin; Sua fortaleza é um coração fiel, seu orgulho é sofrimento; E alma por alma e silenciosamente ela brilhando aumento limites, E os seus caminhos são caminhos de gentileza, e todas as suas veredas são paz. Category:EOEP2 Category:Union of Iberia and Colonies Category:National Symbol Category:National Anthem